


Saudade

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Com o alistamento de Suho, Sehun reflete a respeito de seu relacionamento e da falta que o líder faz em sua vida.[SEHO]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Repostando uma das minhas favoritas.

Depois de tantos anos vivendo no mesmo quarto que Suho, seja no dormitório, em hotéis durante as turnês ou mesmo nas viagens que faziam juntos, era natural que dividissem o quarto e até mesmo a cama, portanto não era estranho que mesmo quando enfim cada um tivesse um quarto só seu, Sehun não havia conseguido se livrar de Junmyeon ou da bagunça que o perseguia.

O líder tinha como costume entrar de fininho no quarto para deitar-se e abraçar o mais novo. Quando isso acontecia, Sehun sempre provocava ao empurrar, sem real intenção de o afastar, reclamava sobre a presunção em entrar sem convite, porem essa pose não durava dois segundos, pois era Junmyeon ali, ele não precisava de convite, e então logo era a vez de Sehun rodear a cintura do mais velho enquanto se aconchegavam debaixo do edredom quentinho.

Com isso, ainda era estranho acordar e não ter o mais velho ali sabendo que não era uma ausência de alguns dias causada por alguma atividade solo ou viagem, era algo que duraria bastante tempo, tempo o bastante para talvez até se acostumar com ela e quem sabe parar de sentir aquele desconforto a cada vez que despertava e não sentia a respiração dele contra seu peito.

Na maioria dos dias sentia estar se acostumando, caminhando aos poucos para uma rotina em que a saudade fosse apenas um sentimento distante, encoberto por muitos outros decorrentes de uma rotina movimentada.

Mas ainda que realmente estivesse bastante ocupado, Junmyeon estava tão presente em cada momento da vida de Sehun que mesmo os melhores dias eram repletos de momentos em que aquela saudade dava as caras. Ela ficava evidente quando olhava o lado e percebia a ausência do líder. Exemplo disso era um jantar que havia tido na semana anterior. Havia saído com um amigo para conhecer um novo restaurante e como sempre fazia ergueu uma porção para dividir com Suho parando ao ver que não era ele ali ao seu lado.

Aquela saudade vinha quando Sehun se levantava cedo pela manhã e não encontrava nenhuma meia largada no chão do quarto porque Junmyeon não estava ali para ser relaxado com as roupas. Vinha quando se vestia para sair e encontrava todas as suas roupas ali e organizadas ainda, pois o mais velho não estava mais ali para roubar suas camisas, bagunçando tudo ao procurar uma, afirmando que seu gosto para roupas era melhor que o dele.

Vinha quando andava pela rua e não sentia a mão dele em sua cintura ou roçando contra a sua a cada passo. E mesmo sem sentir, por vezes se pegava esticando os dedos, como se buscando entrelaçar aos do mais velho, como se ele estivesse ali ao alcance de sua mão. Vinha quando nas pausas entre o treino não via o mais velho se aproximando para um carinho ou para fazer algum elogio ou incentivo.

E mesmo aqueles sendo pequenos momentos Sehun se ressentia de os viver, não gostava de sentir aquilo, de se sentir tão necessitado da presença e companhia do mais velho que por vezes vinha um pequeno aperto no peito.

Sendo certo que era muito apegado aos integrantes do grupo, também admitia que era um pouco, apenas um pouco, mimado, portanto, sempre recebia carinho, afeto e atenção de todos que lhe eram próximos como se houvesse uma necessidade neles de lhe fazer estar contente, de ver um sorriso em seu rosto. E era um sentimento reciproco, gostava da companhia, das conversas, das saídas ou só ficar próximo deles, sentia falta quando não se viam por um longo tempo, devido as atividades individuais, mas isso, essa saudade que por vezes apertava o peito e lhe fechava a garganta? Isso não podia ser normal.

Como poderia ser normal um sentimento que lhe fazia sentir um peso sobre os ombros a cada vez que não via a bagunça que o outro deixava pelo apartamento? Ou de ter suas camisas e perfumes surrupiados por um Junmyeon que apenas ria quando reclamava, dizendo que gostava do seu cheiro e que suas roupas eram mais gostosas. Como era possível sentir falta até mesmo das broncas ou repreensões que Junmyeon lhe dava por algum comportamento?

Nada daquilo era normal.

– Sehun. – Ouviu a voz de Chanyeol o chamar, o tirando daquela reflexão, e olhando para a porta, onde ele se apoiava no batente com uma expressão expectante. Só podia imaginar que ele devia estar ali a algum tempo e feito alguma proposta, provavelmente o convidando para jantar ou passear, talvez até para se exercitar. Se bem que era Chanyeol ali, não duvidava que pudesse ser convite mais inusitado, ele sempre vinha com ideias arrojadas.

Porém fosse qual o convite, Sehun não se sentia animado para aceitar, então negou com um sorriso para tentar disfarçar aquele sentimentozinho chato que vinha tentando em vão suprimir o dia todo.

Chanyeol fez uma expressão repreensiva, ao que parece, Sehun, não havia sido tão bem-sucedido.

– Vamos lá, Sehun. Você ficou o dia todo com essa cara, vamos sair um pouco.

– Estou um pouco cansado, as gravações estão meio puxadas. – Desconversou ao se levantar e ir ao guarda-roupas pegar alguma coisa confortável já que nem mesmo se trocar havia feito ao chegar no dormitório.

De costas para a porta ouviu o suspiro do mais velho que não insistiu, mas pediu para ligar se precisasse, e para não pular o jantar, o que Sehun concordou sem se virar, deixando a despedida para apenas um aceno descuidado não querendo deixar ainda mais evidente aquela bagunça dentro de si.

Já no chuveiro com a água quase morna batendo em sua cabeça e ombros, voltou a pensar em Suho e o que ele lhe fazia sentir com sua ausência.

Por norma, o hábito de invadir os banhos alheios era somente de Baekhyun, porém com tantos anos de convivência era impossível não tomar algumas manias para si, e se na maioria das vezes era Sehun quem invadia o banho de Junmyeon, ainda existiam as vezes em que ele simplesmente entrava e ainda tinha a cara de pau de reclamar da temperatura que Sehun deixava a água, ao que Sehun respondia que ele deveria se manter quieto e lavar suas costas como pagamento por ter atrapalhado seu banho, até sugeriria também os cabelos, mas quando brincou sobre o mais velho não ser capaz de alcançar sem a ajuda de um banquinho recebeu um beliscão na cintura que o fez pensar mais de uma vez antes de provocar o mais velho sobre sua altura quando não tinham testemunhas.

Balançando a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos Sehun terminou seu banho e foi em busca de algo para comer, decidindo por pedir algo para entregar e quase que automático escolheu um restaurante para ligar, somente reparando em qual havia escolhido quando a recepcionista, ao reconhece-lo, perguntou se seria o mesmo pedido de sempre.

Só naquele momento percebeu qual restaurante havia escolhido, o seu favorito, o que se tornou seu favorito, pois era o de Junmyeon.

Sendo o maknae mimado e adorado do grupo, tinha sempre preferência na hora que escolheriam de onde pedir, e sabendo o quanto o mais velho gostava da comida de lá tomou para si como seu favorito. Um pequeno gesto que demonstrava o quanto se importava com Junmyeon.

– Alô? – Voltou a ouvir a voz da recepcionista o fazendo perceber que havia ficado um longo tempo em silencio contemplativo.

– Oi, isso, sim, o de sempre, mas apenas uma porção. – Murmurou, sentindo mais uma vez aquele aperto na garganta.

Quando a comida chegou, após alguns poucos minutos, Sehun decidiu que aproveitaria o silêncio do dormitório para ver um filme e já sentado no sofá com um prato no colo, veio mais uma daquelas lembranças com Junmyeon, mas essa ele tentou empurrar para longe, não tinha nenhuma vantagem em lembrar que quando estavam todos juntos vendo algo, Suho se aproximava até estar quase em cima de si, que quando começava a sentir sono ele deitava a cabeça nos seus ombros ou mesmo sobre as coxas, não queria lembrar isso, por que a saudade que sentia de momentos assim com ele o fazia questionar o porquê de sentir falta desses gestos e momentos quando Baekhyun fazia isso quase todos os dias que estavam juntos no dormitório. Aqueles atos de carinhos não eram exclusivos do líder. Sempre quando juntos, Sehun era sujeito a uma grande quantidade de contato físico, abraços de Jongin, mordidas carinhosas de Baekhyun, carinhos no rosto de Chanyeol...

Era de se pensar que o motivo de toda essa carência, pois Sehun começava a classificar como carência, fosse por causa da ausência dos membros, afinal após a presença constante de pelo menos sete pessoas na sua vida, oito nas vezes que Yixing conseguia viajar, somente quatro não seriam o bastante pra suprir a saudade que deveria sentir de ser mimado por todos, mas isso teria de partir do princípio que somente pensar em Minseok ou mesmo Kyungsoo trariam aquele mesmo sabor amargo aos lábios ou mesmo que estivesse sendo negligenciado pelos outros membros, o que não era verdade, como se em consenso todos pareciam empenhados em lhe fazer companhia ou deixar claro que estavam ali para Sehun como se sabendo, mesmo que ele mesmo não percebesse, a falta que Junmyeon faria nos dias dele.

Insatisfeito e incapaz de controlar aqueles pensamentos, Sehun jogou metade do jantar no lixo, desligou a televisão e foi até o estúdio que tinha no dormitório. Iria focar em suas composições.

_“Quando o Hyung voltar quero que ele se orgulhe do que eu vou mostrar.”_

Mal esse pensamento soou pela sua mente, quis se estapear, o propósito de estar ali era focar única e somente na música, mas Junmyeon conseguia dar seu jeitinho de espreitar a sua mente.

– Isso é tudo culpa dele, se ele não tivesse... Se ele não fosse... –

Se ele não tivesse o que? Lhe mimado? Estado presente? Se ele não fosse um amigo tão próximo que conhecia, não somente cada pensamento, mas também cada pintinha e marca que tinha pelo corpo? Não podia culpar Junmyeon por ser atencioso, não quando foi toda essa atenção, não somente dele, mas principalmente dele, de onde tirou forças para continuar dia após dia e não desistir mesmo nos momentos em que se sentiu mais insuficiente ou cansado.

Balançou a cabeça. Chegava ao ponto de querer culpar o mais velho pela ausência quando ele estava apenas cumprindo seu dever como cidadão, dever que ele mesmo teria de cumprir em pouco tempo.

– Quem sabe nos encontremos por lá. – Murmurou com uma nota de diversão na voz, a primeira vez no dia que mesmo sozinho não demonstrava algum sentimento que não abatimento.

Passou as seguintes horas no estúdio compondo e treinando e mesmo que Junmyeon ainda passasse pela sua mente algumas vezes, se forçava a continuar.

Já era quase uma da manhã quando saiu do estúdio e depois de escovar os dentes foi até seu armário procurando um pijama para dormir confortável, e foi ali, entre alguns moletons próprios, que encontrou um que definitivamente não era seu, e precisou apenas aproximar a peça do rosto para sentir um pouco do perfume conhecido.

– Myeon-hyung. – Conseguiu murmurar apesar daquele aperto na garganta característico das lagrimas que se seguiram.

Apertando o moletom do líder contra o rosto, Sehun se afastou às cegas do armário até alcançar a cama e se deitar ainda com o rosto coberto e ainda com lágrimas escorrendo.

– Te odeio, seu idiota, por que tinha que ir para o exército? – Reclamou entre soluços que cortavam suas palavras. – Te odeio, te odeio, te odeio muito, Kim Junmyeon.

_“Odeio sentir falta de você roubando minhas cobertas, de você reclamando que é minha vez de lavar a louça, de sentir você dormir aqui comigo... De sentir a sua respiração batendo contra o meu peito, de brincar com o seu cabelo enquanto você dorme, de ouvir a sua voz sonolenta pela manhã.”_

– Kim Junmyeon– O restante da sua declaração, quase grito, foi interrompido pelo som do toque do seu celular, e justamente por aquele que era responsável pela frustração, então sem se importar por ser uma chamada de vídeo e por estar com lágrimas e possivelmente ranho pelo rosto atendeu determinado a descarregar tudo aquilo em cima do mais velho, mas assim que viu o rosto dele, sua garganta travou, incapaz de repetir aquelas palavras.

Junmyeon ainda esboçou uma expressão surpresa e até um pouco preocupada quando viu o rosto inchado e vermelho de Sehun, mas nada lhe surpreendeu mais do que as próximas palavras dele.

– Eu te amo. – Sehun finalmente conseguiu murmurar. – Estou com saudades, hyung. – Esfregou o rosto quase com raiva para limpar aquelas lagrimas. – Volta logo. – Pediu baixinho.

Alguns segundos foram o bastante para Junmyeon reagir e abrir um pequeno sorriso que poderia ser descrito como amoroso.

– Também estou, prometo te ver assim que tiver folga. – Respondeu. – Não posso deixar meu Saeng favorito chorando desse jeito.

Ainda conversaram mais um pouco, o suficiente para Sehun se acalmar e Junmyeon conseguir uma reclamação de Sehun que dizia que suas piadas eram ruins, apesar de sempre lhe arrancavam uma risada.

– Boa noite, Hun. – Ele falou no finalzinho da chamada, e aquele ponto Sehun estava bem acomodado entre os cobertores ainda com o moletom do mais velho pertinho do rosto. – E ah, também te amo. – Piscou antes de finalizar a chamada.

Sehun já não estava tão infeliz, depois de um dia inteirinho pensando e de ver o mais velho entendia agora, em partes, toda aquela saudade e o lugarzinho especial que Junmyeon ocupava em sua vida e seu coração, espaço único e insubstituível. Aquela compreensão e aceitamento não faria a saudade desaparecer, mas talvez tornasse mais suportável.

– Boa noite Jun–hyung. – Murmurou esfregando o rosto no moletom como o próprio Suho fazia em seu peito antes de dormir e ao acordar. – Espero te ver logo.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a quem leu, espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
